DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): This conference on elderly migration and settlement is the third in a series convened to bring together in Colorado an international network of collaborating scholars to broaden an understanding of the changing population geographies of the elderly in modern developed societies. The first such conference was held in 1986, the second in 1991, the third, it is hoped, will be convened in 1997. The central focus of the third conference will be the impact of immigration on the internal migration and national redistribution patterns of the elderly population. The countries to be represented at the proposed conference are: Australia, Canada, Italy, the United Kingdom, and the United States.